With the advent of communicating networks and other related devices handling, processing and transmitting of highly sensitive information has raised concern for the information owners engaged in electronic commerce, health insurance service provides and other such secure transactions. Efforts have been made in past to maintain integrity, validity and confidentiality of these communication channels, but conceited. One major gap existing in prior art solutions is their consideration of trust and privacy as two different aspects of ubiquitous computing applications. It shall be acknowledged that with the evolution of smart applications, trust and privacy cannot be considered as non-intersecting aspects.
Prior art mostly deals with finding ways of hiding the private data in case of data mining without explicitly providing the methodology for quantifying privacy breach probability of a secret data when shared. None of the prior arts mention provision of a trusted computing platform that can provide the required platform for the users or applications to assess the cost in terms of privacy leak when they plan to be part of such kind of smart activities, and without estimating the cost of privacy breach, private data sharing may yield severe consequences. For example, in participating sensing, crowd sourcing and other volunteering kind of applications, when data is shared for global or community purpose, privacy preserving capability of shared data needs to be known a priori. If not known citizens may not participate in such kind of activities as the private information can be potentially leaked when confirmed trust relationship between different entities involved does not exist. The success of such applications where users voluntarily share their private data for global benefit, therefore, lies in building confidence of privacy preservation among the users and providing a negotiation based framework to decide on sharing private data. Thus, it is challenging to provide for private sharing of information a secure transactional environment without a robust trust management mechanism. Additionally, since sharing of highly confidential information makes it prerogative for the information owner to decide, negotiate and permit the use of sensitive information being shared, required is a negotiation enabling trusted platform for sharing the information in a most secure and trusted way.